


Three Becomes Five

by klutzy_girl



Category: Farscape
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kid Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Three becomes five when Aeryn and John expand their family a few years after D'Argo's birth.
Relationships: John Crichton/Aeryn Sun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Three Becomes Five

Despite the fact that she had a newborn in her arms, Aeryn still managed to grab D’Argo’s hand and lead him back to their bedroom. “Time for bed!” she cheerfully informed her son.

He started pouting, which she wasn’t falling for. “Mama!” he tried.

“D’Argo!” she shot back, trying to smother a grin.

“You want your sisters to sleep, don’t you, buddy? Well, they need their big brother to set an example for them,” John said, entering the room with their other newborn in his arms, rocking the baby back and forth to keep her asleep.

D’Argo’s eyes lit up - he adored both babies - so far - and they had only been in the world for three days. Neither of his parents expected the adoration to last much longer, however, especially if Andromeda and Aurora kept waking him up in the middle of the night. They figured a visit to Chiana or Rygel’s rooms for a night or two were in order as soon as his excitement and happiness evaporated. The four year old bopped his head at them. “Let’s go,” he whined.

“We’re going,” John assured him. They entered their bedroom, and D’Argo dove into his bed.

“Tuck me in?” he hopefully questioned Aeryn.

“Coming right up.” Aeryn set Andromeda down on the bed, kissed the baby’s forehead, and then went to take care of her son.

John set Aurora on the bed next to her twin and then kneeled down. “Now, I know you two are new at this but can you please at least start needing shit at the same time? Is that too frelling much to ask for?” He waited and a second later, Aurora cooed. “Apparently not. Good for you.” He beamed at his daughters and then went to check on D’Argo.

“I love you, my sweet boy. Have a good sleep.” Aeryn flashed their son a smile.

“Love you, Mama!” He giggled.

John pretended to take offense and gasped. “And what about me, Little D? You wound me!” 

D’Argo giggled some more. “Love you too, Daddy.”

“Good to hear.” John ruffled his hair, which elicited some mild grumbling, but their son’s eyes slipped shut within minutes.

John and Aeryn then made their way over to the bed and sighed in relief when they confirmed the twins were still asleep. “How long do you think this is going to last?” Aeryn asked her husband.

“Not long enough, baby. Let’s get some sleep in while we can.” Careful not to jostle the babies and wake them up (which would lead to a fiasco), they both slipped into bed. They both sighed in relief when Andromeda and Aurora stayed asleep.

“There’s three of them now,” Aeryn marveled.

“Family of five now. Five better than three?” He yawned and then stretched, trying to find a comfortable position.

“Three was amazing but five’s even better. But let’s see how we feel when they won’t stop waking us up in the middle of the night.” Learning there were two babies had thrown them for a big loop at first but they knew their family was absolutely willing to help if need be. Rygel spoiled D’Argo rotten, a consequence of that brief time he had accidentally been pregnant with him instead of Aeryn. It was both sweet and annoying.

He chuckled. “You said it, sweetheart. I love you, Aeryn.”

“And I love you, John.” They looked down at the babies to check on them once more and then Aeryn reached over to give him a quick kiss. He grabbed his wife’s hand and squeezed it when they pulled apart.

Life on Moya as a family of five wouldn’t be the easiest but Aeryn and John had managed to figure out how to juggle parenthood and save the galaxy after D’Argo’s birth - they could definitely do it again. But three was it for them as far as they were concerned. And neither of them could wait to watch D’Argo, Andromeda, and Aurora grow up so they could discover the people they’d become. All three Sun-Crichton kids were pretty damn fortunate. And John and Aeryn knew they were pretty frelling lucky to have found each other, fallen in love, and created these beautiful babies.


End file.
